Pop Another Pill
by Sigery97
Summary: To Shiro, life is a giant puzzle. To Ichigo, life is a huge mess with no end to pain and suffering. What happens when these two souls cross paths? Will their views change for the better or the worse? ShiroIchi/GrimmIchi. YAOI Drug use
1. Chapter 1

_Scream after scream filled his nightmares. Gun shots and more screams. Bloody bodies hit the floor. He screamed, tears filling his eyes. His sisters laid on the ground, their arms and legs sliced up and their faces heavily cut up. His mother with a bullet through the brain. His father, his throat slit. The orange haired child who could have been more than 5 or 6 continued to scream and cry as the murder slowly walked towards him. He couldn't bare to look in the cold, heartless eyes. The murder could have shot him but the murder wanted to use a new method._

_Then the front door was kicked in. The police ran in. Everything was a blur. But he didn't care. His family was already dead, all dead. He wanted to be next, he wanted to go after them. He wished that murder would have shot him._

A young man of 20 with a head of long, shaggy tangerine orange hair jolted up. His amber eyes were wide and full of fear. His heart pounded in his chest. He bought up his hands and buried his face in them as tears slid out of his eyes. "Grimm?" he called.

He waited a moment for the door to open and close. The bed sunk in slightly as a pair of strong arms encased the oranget. He welcomed the comfort and snuggled into his roommate's naked, muscular chest. He felt a kiss to his forehead. He tilted his head up to look at his remarkable roommate.

'Grimm' was a tall, muscular man of 22 with sky blue hair that always did its own thing and fell in a bed-headed mess upon his head with a few strands falling over his ocean colored eyes that were cornered with teal cat-like markings. "Did you have the dream again?" 'Grimm' asked in his rough yet smooth like velvet voice.

"Yeah." the oranget nodded.

"Want me to stay here and sleep with you, Ichi?" 'Grimm' asked.

"Yes please." 'Ichi' responded. The two then laid down, curling together and drifting to sleep.

Shirosaki Zangetsu was a 21 year old man of average height and build. But that was where his average-ness ended. He was pale as snow; his hair was shaggy and as pure white as an angel's wing, his eyes were eerie with glowing golden orbs floating in a dark inky background. He was a freak among normal people and even a rarity for albinos. Yet he was one of the best doctors in the world, both physical and mental doctor. He was a genius; people thought because of his looks to make up for it, he had his amazing intelligence.

But for such a man of intelligence and unnatural looks, he thought of life as a game, a puzzle. He found his intelligence a bore, he would have rather ran on his more basic instincts, running around and playing mind games with the poor civilians, learning more and piece things together so he could survive the cruelty of this game of life. But he had responsibilities, namely one.

After his parents died tragically, he had to take care of his younger brother, Tensa. Shiro didn't really believe in love, only lust. But Tensa was an exception; he did love his brother, more than anything which is why he was a doctor so he could keep his brother at his side. He stayed human, pretended for his dear little brother.

Tensa was sitting on the couch with a blanket pooling in his lap. The room was dark expect for the glow of the TV which was playing some old horror movie. Tensa had something in his hand as he bit his lip. "I'm home~" a voice called as the front door closed.

Tensa quickly shoved the thing he had in his hand between the cushions of the couch and laid down with the blanket up to his chin. "I'm in the living room," he called.

A moment later, the albino entered the room. He turned off the TV, even after Tensa's protest. "You have school in the morning. You should have already been asleep…it's after midnight." Shiro huffed. He picked up Tensa, keeping the blanket wrapped around the younger. Tensa huffed, laying his head on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro climbed the stairs to the second floor, entering Tensa's room. He laid the brown haired teen in the bed, kissing his head. "I love you…now go to sleep." He stated.

"I love you too Shi-nii." Tensa called as Shiro closed the door. He sighed before curling up with his stuffed albino monkey, Gaara and falling asleep slowly.

Amber eyes blinked open. The owner of them, a young male named Ichigo Kurosaki jolted up in bed. His roommate, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wasn't in the bed anymore. Ichigo slowly sighed before getting up. He went to the bathroom, digging through the cabinet till he found what he wanted, a label-less bottle.

He hesitated, but opened the bottle. He tipped it and two round white pills fell into his palm. He closed the bottle and swallowed the pills, having done it so many times that water wasn't needed anymore.

After putting the bottle back, he went to the kitchen, happily finding his roommate cooking breakfast for them. "Ichigo, I know you don't want to just talk to strangers about this. But I think it would be good for you to find a doctor, a therapist to help you get over your childhood memories, the bad ones that give you those nightmares." Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." He muttered.

"Ichigo, don't you want to move on? It's been 15 years." The bluenet sighed.

"Do you really think some therapist could help me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded.

"…I guess I could look into it then." Ichigo responded with another shrug.

"And stop taking those pills." Grimmjow added.

"I need them and you know it." Ichigo snapped back as he laid his head on the table and waited for Grimmjow to finish cooking.

**Another story Dx Sigery stop it, no more. Finish the ones you have already started already. Sorry guys, I did it again Dx Stupid brain wrote this for me...too much horror games (Mostly Slender) and rap (Mostly Eminem) made this ^^;**

**So this will have some kind of dark themes in it. Drug use, of course sex, murder, insanity, etc.**

**So anyway...what was Tensa hiding? What the fuck is up with Shiro and his crazy thinking? Why did that murder guy kill Ichigo's family?**

**Review plz, thanks**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


End file.
